A Hilarious Chase
by Hikari098
Summary: Finding a way to get what he wanted, Natsu, a naughty fire mage, consulted to Macao about teaching him the Transformation magic but Macao couldn't. Instead, he turned Natsu into a spiky pink-haired mouse. What is he up to in this tiny form? R&R!


AN: Wow! I finally finished a fanfic and returned again in this site! This time it's fairy tail! Well, this story might be confusing but I hope you'll enjoy it! And, please review after reading it! Merry Christmas to all of you! ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail but I hope so!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

One sunny day, Natsu Dragneel, a pink-haired fire mage and also known as Salamander, went to Macao excitedly after hearing from the other guild members that he knew how to transform into different animals. Well, the fire mage already knew that for he transformed into a small dragon-like lizard back then when he helped him to get away from the guild and save Erza Scarlet from the Magic Council after accusing her for miscellaneous property damage.

Believing that Macao could help him in his secret plan, he quickly talked to him as he arrived near the table where he's drinking beer with his partner, Wakaba.

"Macao, could you teach me how to transform into a small creature?"

Macao gave him a puzzled look. "Huh? Why are you asking that, Natsu?"

He sweated. "Well…, I… It's a secret! Please, teach me immediately!"

He grinned. "Eh~? A secret? I think you're growing up now, Natsu!"

Wakaba laughed, listening to their conversation. "Hahaha! Growing up is great! Are you trying to use it to peek girls?"

Natsu blushed a little as he retorted back. "No! I'll use it to get something… back! I guess…"

Wakaba teased him more. "Ahh… Being young is love~ly! Hahaha!"

The fire mage got angry so he punched Wakaba that sent him flying in the air. "Shut up, Wakaba!"

Macao got nervous when he saw it so he decided to help the pissed pink-haired mage. "Umm… You-you want to learn, right? I-I'll teach you everything! Ju-just… spare me!"

He smiled as he heard it and bumped his fist on the table. "Really? Then teach me how to transform."

He scratched his head. "Teach you to transform? Sorry, I can't do that."

Salamander crossed his arms with a disappointed look. "Huh? Why can't you do it?"

He answered. "I can't because I only learned it for myself and I don't know how to teach it to you."

He became sad. "Ahh… Too bad. I need to learn it somehow."

He suggested. "Why don't you ask Mirajane to teach you that? She's an expert in Transformation magic, right?"

Natsu began to sweat nervously. "Mirajane…? No…, I can't. She'll definitely ask what I'm gonna do with that… and besides, she's busy."

Macao felt pity on him as he faced him. He never knew that Natsu was so desperate to learn it so he thought of another way to help him.

"Natsu, I can't teach you how to transform but I can transform you." He patted the fire mage's shoulder.

His face brightened up. "What? You can transform me?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

Upon hearing it, Natsu jumped out in joy and blew out fire from his mouth happily.

"Macao, turn me into a small creature!"

"Okay!"

Macao used his magic. A big magic circle appeared in front him and slowly, Natsu's body became smaller. Finally, he turned into a spiky pink-haired… mouse.

Natsu cried out gladly. "Wow! I-I become small!"

Macao smiled. "Then I transformed you successfully."

He looked upwards just to see Macao's huge head. "Man, you're so big!"

He chuckled. "Hahaha! You say that because you became small like a mouse… no, you're really a mouse! Now, you can do your affair!"

"Thanks, Macao! But how can I turn back to normal?"

"That's easy. I can turn you back to normal but you need to finish your affair first, okay?" He winked at the small mouse.

Natsu gave him a big thumbs up. "Okay! See ya later, Macao!"

Then, he left with an evil smile.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Meanwhile, Lucy, a blond-haired Celestial spirit mage, was writing her novel at her apartment. She's constantly tipping her quill on a clean paper as she's somewhat bothered by someone inside her room. She faced a black-haired ice mage who was reading her other novel on her bed without permission and he's only wearing his boxers. Why was he here anyway?

"Gray, could you please wear your clothes and get out of here?"

He looked at her lazily. "Huh? Why?"

She sighed. "Your presence is bothering me and lastly…,"

She stood up from her chair and snatched her novel away from him angrily.

She continued. "… don't read my novel without my permission!"

"Sheesh… Lucy, I want to know what will happen next to the protagonist." He tried to reach out the novel from her hands but she put it behind her back.

"No! You're bothering me so get out!"

He growled. "Why do you say that my presence is bothering you? I'm quiet here, right?"

"I can't concentrate on my work when someone is here besides me. Now, could you get out?"

Without further argument, Gray was already opening the door within a second, making Lucy totally shocked. "That's fast! How did he do that?"

"Okay, okay. This is what you want, right? I'll go out now. By the way, my reward for following you is your novel so give it to me." He lifted his hand, waiting for her novel.

Lucy exclaimed madly. "I didn't say that I'll give you a reward if you followed me and WEAR your CLOTHES first before going out, you shameless exhibitionist!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After the ice mage left, Lucy sighed in relief when she's the only one inside her room. She's totally in bad mood this morning because Natsu kept on pestering her for a stock of sweets from her drawer and Happy ate all of her favorite fish filets from her refrigerator awhile ago. It really made her nuts so she couldn't concentrate on writing her novel. She felt guilty on Gray for he didn't do anything bad at all. To remove her bad mood and worries, she went to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath.

Walking away from Lucy's apartment, Gray was so bored for he didn't have any plans and he didn't finish reading Lucy's novel. He wondered why Lucy was so agitated a few minutes ago. Did he do something bad? While he's thinking about it, he saw Happy, the talking blue cat with wings, flying towards him with a worried face while carrying a grocery paper bag. He greeted the blue cat. "Yo, Happy!"

Happy stopped and looked at him. "Gray!"

He went near to him. "Why do you have such a gloomy face? And, what's that for?"

Happy bowed his head sadly. "I made Lucy angry after eating all of her favorite fish filets in the refrigerator this morning. So, I and Natsu went to a nearby grocery store to buy some fish filets… But…"

Gray tilted his head. "But?"

"After buying these, Natsu is gone and I couldn't find him anywhere. My good sense of smell didn't work, too." He answered as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Gray rolled his eyes as he thought. "_Dogs are the ones who have a good sense of smell! Are you really a cat?_"

His thoughts cut off when the blue cat began to pull the sleeve of his jacket with mellow cute eyes. "Gray, what should I do?"

He tightened his fists. Damn! He never thought that cats were really cute when they're asking for help. He took a deep breath. He must not fell for it!

He patted the blue cat's back. "Don't worry, Happy. I bet Natsu is trying to do something reckless… no, I mean amazing… again."

Happy's face lit up. "Really?"

He sweated nervously, doubting what he said just now but he still nodded his head to cheer the blue cat up. "Yeah… I think so."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Aaa-chuu~!"

Natsu rubbed his tiny pointed nose after making an unexpected sneeze. He's already inside Lucy's room after running and passing all the big obstacles that almost killed him. He never thought that being small was really tough. He's thankful that he's still alive until now. After resting below a table, he quickly ran to a wooden cabinet. Luckily, the drawer he wanted to get in was slightly open.

"Wow! I'm super lucky today! Lucy is not here either!" He shouted happily as he climbed and got inside the drawer. Upon entering, his eyes were sparkling as if he saw his so- called paradise. Well, for him, it's already a paradise.

"Boy, I love being a mouse!" He said excitedly when he looked at the mountain of sweets – candies, chocolates, pastries, bubblegum and many more!

He gulped and drooled in hunger when he picked up a huge bar of chocolate. "It's time for me to eat!" He peeled it off and ate it immediately. He ate and ate and ate until there's no more sweets left inside the drawer. He burped and touched his big belly. He still looked around for some more for he's not satisfied yet. His eyes bulged out when there's only one more candy left. It's big, rounded and it's hard to chew, a light blue-colored hard candy. "Lucky! I think this is tasty, too!"

He grabbed it with his two tiny hands but it slipped off from his hands. It rolled afar from him. A nerve appeared on his head as he picked it up carefully. The surface of the hard candy was awfully smooth and it's hard for him to grab it with his tiny hands. When he tried to eat it, it slipped off again from his hands. Another nerve appeared on his head as he picked it up but it slipped off again and again… and again. After those careful yet failed attempts, he became agitated and chased the hard candy until it jumped away from the drawer.

"Aargh! It got away!" He abruptly followed it as it rolled towards the bathroom.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

In the bathroom, Lucy stretched out her arms calmly while taking a hot bath. "Ahh… It feels good and relaxing. It is right to take a nice hot bath when you're stressed out."

She began to recall what happened earlier while observing the fog floating slowly and making her sight blurry. She felt angry when her friends always got on her nerves but felt lonely without them. She wondered. "_Hmm… I think I got a little harsh on them. Maybe I'll prepare something great for them as an apology later_."

She folded her arms on the side of the bathtub and rested her head on it in a relaxed way. As she stared at the tiled floor, she saw a light blue-colored hard candy rolling towards her. She wondered in confusion. "_A hard candy? Why is it rolling here?"_

"You won't get away from me!"

She was shocked when she heard someone shouting and moreover, it's a man's voice. It sounded familiar. While trying to stay calm, she suddenly saw a pink mouse jumped out and dived towards the hard candy. Determined to eat it, Natsu successfully put the hard candy in his mouth but he couldn't swallow it nor release it from his mouth.

"Ifs fuck! (T: It's stuck!)" He mumbled with a sweaty face.

"A-A mouse…! KYAAA~!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she began to throw various objects to him. Running for his life, he bravely tried to convince that he's Natsu by telling it to her though his mouth was covered with a big hard candy. "Rufy, ifs me! Fatsu! (T: Lucy, it's me! Natsu!)"

But she couldn't hear him so she continued to throw objects to him. He stopped on convincing her when he got hit on the head with soap. "Aww!"

He left immediately to save his life. If he didn't leave, he's probably in heaven now.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Outside the blond-haired mage's apartment, Gray and Happy heard Lucy's scream so they went to her apartment rapidly. They opened the door with a loud bang and saw flying objects coming from the bathroom.

"Is it a perverted trespasser?" Gray asked Happy seriously.

The blue cat agreed with serious eyes, acting like a detective. "Aye! Lucy is in danger! We better save her, Gray!"

"Go away, you dirty mouse!"

Both of them paused for awhile as they saw a dizzy pink mouse fleeing away from the bathroom swiftly and the angry Celestial spirit mage stomped out to follow it even if she's not fully aware that she's… naked

Upon seeing it, Gray's mouth hanged open with a blushed face while Happy immediately closed his eyes and covered the ice mage's bulged eyes. On the other hand, Lucy was disappointed when the pink mouse escaped her apartment but hey eyes got wide when she realized that Gray and Happy were there in front of her.

"Gray! Happy! What are you doing here?" She asked them curiously but she became more curious when she noticed that they're covering their eyes.

She added. "And, why are you covering your eyes?"

Totally flustered, Gray had a sudden nosebleed and mumbled weakly. "It's wobbling wobbly…"

Happy answered it nervously instead. "Lucy, look down…"

"Huh?" She gave him a puzzled look. When she looked down, her eyes bulged out and she made a loud scream again with an embarrassed face.

"KYAAA~!" And, it was followed by many loud crashes, breaking bones and painful cries inside her room as she threw objects and did cruel things to them. "DIE!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

~ THUS! ~

"_Phew! I'm glad that I'm still alive… Man, Lucy has no mercy even if it's a small mouse_." Natsu thought while running towards the guild. "_I think my secret plan was already complete so I'll look for Macao now to turn me back into my normal self… and to remove this hard candy from my mouth._" He's annoyed for he couldn't take it off from his mouth after many attempts. He couldn't use his magic, too, to melt the candy because he's currently a mouse. To remove his grim problem, he tried to recall the moment he ate all the sweets that Lucy didn't want to give to him. It's one of his memorable moments in his life but he felt slightly guilty about it. Eating the sweets without her permission was definitely a grave mistake he made. Well, he did it because Happy ate her fish filets so why should he feel guilty about it?

"Growlll~"

His stomach felt painful. He wondered why but ignored it for awhile.

Arriving the guild, he quickly looked for Macao everywhere but in the end, he couldn't find him. He scratched his tiny head. "_Where is he now?_"

While looking for him, he suddenly heard what Elfman and Cana were chatting about and he hid below their table. He listened to them carefully.

"Hey, I heard that Wakaba and Macao went to do a job. Is that true?" Cana asked Elfman as she continued to drink a barrel of beer.

Elfman nodded. "Yeah. They're becoming true men now! It's been awhile to see them working."

She smiled. "You're right. I agree with you. Do you want some beer?"

While they continued to chat, the pink mouse was totally shocked to hear it.

"_What? Macao is currently on a job with Wakaba?_" He scratched his head anxiously, thinking of a way to turn back into normal.

"Hahahahahaha~!" The guild members began to laugh loudly when they saw Gray and Happy fully bandaged and they suspected that Lucy did something brutal to them because she looked like she's really in bad mood today (and worse than before!).

"My, my! What happened to you two?" Mirajane, the white-haired barmaid, questioned them with a worried expression on her face when they sat down on the seats in the counter.

"There's no need to worry, Mira-san! They just saw something really private so they got slapped, bumped, kicked, whipped and tortured by someone else! I felt pity on them so I bandaged their injuries. Hohoho~!" Lucy said with a big smile while pinching Gray's and Happy's ears.

"That's kind of you, Lucy." Mirajane clapped her hands.

Happy murmured weakly. "This is what they call human ego, Gray…"

The ice mage whispered desperately. "I agree… I didn't know that Lucy is really scary and brutal when she's angry…! You really can't judge a girl by their pretty damn cute looks. I think she can rival Erza when it comes to brutality~!"

Suddenly, his head got smacked down on the counter by the red-haired mage's pat (which was a greeting for her friends). "Hello, guys."

The blue cat and the Celestial spirit mage shivered in fear when they saw it.

"Hello…, Erza…" They replied nervously.

Mirajane greeted her. "Welcome back, Erza! How's your job?"

Erza sat beside Gray who's currently had a swollen face. He's glad that his face didn't malformed! She answered calmly. "It went well. I slew the ten-foot wild boar in the eastern forest of Magnolia. The people there were grateful about it and it only took me an hour to finish it. Could you give me some strawberry shortcake, Mirajane?"

The white-haired barmaid replied. "Sure!"

"What? Only one hour?" They shouted in unison.

Erza nodded. "Yes."

Lucy sweated. "That's Erza for you…"

After receiving a plate of strawberry shortcake from Mirajane, she noticed that the guild was rather peaceful. Someone was definitely missing. The noisy fire mage was not here.

"By the way, where's Natsu?" The red-haired mage asked while looking at every corners of the guild.

Then the pink mouse began to jump in front of his friends for he believed that maybe they could turn him back into normal again but they couldn't notice him even if he jumped very hard. If the hard candy wasn't stuck in his mouth, he could talk to them by now.

"_Damn! I need to climb and get to the top of the counter to catch their attention!_" He thought bravely and tried to do it.

"Oh, you're right! I don't see Natsu here. I only saw him this morning at my apartment. Happy, where is he now? You two are always together, right?" Lucy questioned the blue cat at her left side with a worried face. Happy just shook his head sadly meaning he didn't know it either.

"Natsu? I think I saw him talking to Macao four hours ago." Mirajane answered while giving drinks to them.

"Really? Then Macao knows where he is now." Gray crossed his arms, didn't know that he's only wearing his boxers once again.

"Gray, your clothes." Erza reminded him that made him jump out in surprise. "Ahh!"

"Yes, but Macao is not here. He's working now on a job with Wakaba." Mirajane stated while wiping the glasses with a clean white cloth.

The blond-haired mage sighed heavily. "That's too bad…"

Her worry for her friend made her remember a misfortunate event in her life. She added with an exasperated look. "Ahh… I remember something nasty again… There's a pink mouse in my room awhile ago that ate all of my sweets in the drawer and barged inside the bathroom where I took a hot bath."

"I don't want to recall that…" Gray blushed when he remembered something that made him very lucky from the other guys. He loved being a man.

Happy agreed with a miserable face. "Aye…"

While they're talking, Natsu finally went on the top of the counter. "Hes! I did if! How is my shance fo~ (T: Yes! I did it! Now is my chance to~)"

As he ran to them, he slipped off because of the slippery counter and accidentally bumped his head on Erza's favorite strawberry shortcake.

Upon seeing the pink mouse, they screamed loudly. "AHH~! A MOUSE!"

Erza shouted with tears on her eyes. "My cake!"

Lucy shouted with a shocked face. "That's the pink mouse I'm telling you about!"

"Kyaaa~! I hate mouse!" Mirajane screamed with a scared look.

"Happy! You're a cat, right? Eat it!" Lucy commanded the blue cat but she saw him trembling in fear on her back.

"No way! I don't eat mouse! I only eat fish!"

She exclaimed. "WHAT?"

"Aww… Where am I?" Natsu wondered as he removed his head from the cake.

"My cake…" Erza made a blank expression while trembling in anger and destroyed a fork on her hand.

Natsu gulped hardly as he saw the mad red-haired mage. "Erha…? (T: Erza…?)"

"Uh-oh… This is bad." Gray sweated.

"Scary!" Lucy shivered nervously.

Finally, she snapped out. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

She used her re-equip magic and a large blade with steel wings appeared abruptly in her hands.

In a split second, she sliced the plate and the cake into two. Natsu jumped out from there and ran for his life.

"You're the mouse who made me suffer from Lucy's horrible (and, cute) torture! You won't go away from me!" said Gray as he used his ice make magic.

"**Ice make: floor!**" He steadily joined his hands to freeze the floor and it made the escaping mouse slip off again. It prevented the pink mouse from going away rapidly. "Crap!"

"I'll not let you go away so easily!" Lucy shouted when she grabbed one of her golden gate keys.

"**I open thee! The Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!**" With the swift movements of her hand, a Celestial spirit magic seal appeared and a pink-haired maid showed up from a thick fog that slowly vanished.

She put her right hand on her chest and bowed graciously to Lucy. "What is your order, princess?"

The blond-haired mage pointed out the helpless mouse on the icy floor. "Terminate it, Virgo!"

"As you wish, princess." Virgo replied obediently and suddenly, a broomstick appeared in her hands. She gave the mouse a deadly glare as she charged in quickly. She tried to hit him continuously with a broomstick but he luckily dodged it all.

"Don't think you're so lucky, you dirty mouse!" Lucy attacked him with her whip yet he dodged it easily.

As he continued running, many guild members were disturbed and panicked by his accidental intrusion. Getting really mad, they continued to attack him with their magic tirelessly.

"AHHHH~!" He screamed while running away from the entire guild members until he got cornered by them completely.

"I won't forgive you!" Erza pointed her sword at him wickedly.

"Yeah, me too!" Lucy stretched out her whip with an angry face.

"Yeah! You're right! Kill the mouse!" They shouted in unison.

"Fha-fhat the feck? Heriously? (T: Wha-what the heck? Seriously?)" Natsu trembled in fear. He never felt such killing auras before. He couldn't stand a chance against them for he couldn't use his magic and he couldn't do any combat moves for he's too small and weak. He closed his eyes nervously, hoping that he didn't do this transformation in the first place. If he's only patient and understanding, then he wouldn't experience this horrible chase. He blamed his selfish and greedy actions.

"Please, someone… save me…!" He thought desperately after reflecting his mistakes. Even though he's a naughty brat, he's reflecting himself.

After a minute, Macao showed up from the crowd and went to him with a worried look. "Natsu, are you okay?"

Upon hearing his voice, he opened his eyes and saw Macao crouching in front of him. "Mafao…? (T: Macao…?)"

"WHAT? Natsu? Is that Natsu? Lucy screamed with a shocked face while looking at the cornered pink mouse.

Erza couldn't believe it. "The mouse… is Natsu?"

"That mouse is Natsu?" Gray questioned Macao with bulged eyes.

He nodded. "Yes."

"EHH~?" All of the guild members were shocked. Totally.

"I'm sorry I forgot you, Natsu. I'll turn you back now into your normal self." He patted Natsu's head and a magic circle suddenly appeared. His body began to change and came back to normal. He finally crushed the hard candy with his strong teeth and swallowed it.

"Macao, you're too late!" Natsu protested.

Macao chuckled. "At least I came back in time. Man, it's troublesome to finish a job within a short time."

When Happy saw him, he quickly flew to him and hugged him with flowing tears. "Natsu! Where have you been?"

"Happy! Sorry, I left you without saying anything." He stroked the blue cat's back.

"Ah… How disappointing of me! I chased my comrade with this deadly weapon! Will someone punch me?" Erza tightened her fist as she blamed herself.

"Calm down, Erza! Everyone is guilty, too." said Gray.

"It's okay, Erza. I'm fine. And sorry, I crashed your cake with my head." Natsu scratched his head.

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you've forgiven me and I'm glad you're fine, too." Erza replied sincerely as she put his head on her steel armor.

He cried out in pain. "Ouch! Man, it hurts!"

"Natsu, I'm sorry… I didn't know that you're~" Lucy tried to apologize but he cut it off with his apology.

"No, I'm the one who's wrong. Sorry, Lucy. To tell you the truth, I ate your sweets… I was so spoiled…"

"I'm glad you've admitted that you're spoiled." Gray mocked him.

"Shut up for awhile, you smelly pervert!" Then he continued. "I was jealous to Happy because he ate your favorite fish filets while you're preventing me to eat your stock of sweets…so I made a secret plan and went to Macao for some help and sneaked into your apartment to eat all of your sweets without your permission…"

Lucy began to laugh. "Hahaha~!"

Natsu blushed in embarrassment. "Why are you laughing? Is that funny?"

She answered, still stopping her laugh. "You didn't know? That stock of sweets is already expired! I didn't let you eat it because it'll cause you an agonizing stomachache, you silly! Hahahaha~!"

"Mmphff…! Hahahahahahaha~!" All of the guild members started laughing after listening to their conversation.

"As expected of our Natsu! Hahaha~!" Macao chuckled.

"You're the greatest idiot ever, Natsu! Hahahaha~!" Gray jeered loudly while banging his fist on the table.

Natsu was totally embarrassed. "Wha-what did you say, you~!"

"Prrrtttt~"

All of them became quiet when they heard it and smelled something awful.

"Eww… Who released that foul smell?" Lucy pinched her nose.

"Oh, crap! It will burst out now!"

Then, they looked at the pink-haired mage running towards the toilet but he didn't made it in time so… it **********. (AN: You can imagine anything from it. I'm just considering the people who are eating now while reading this. For people who like to eat a lot, just make sure you know if it's already expired.)

"I hate being a mouse…" Natsu groaned.

**~~~~~~~"THE END"~~~~~~~**


End file.
